El cumpleaños de un sádico nos deja sin dinero
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un sádico?... !Con tal de que no te mate, lo que sea! Oneshot


**_Nada de esto es mio... !QUE DESGRACIA! T_T... !Corte! Se acabó el drama n.n a leer!_**

**...Happy Birthday...**

Hoy, era el mismo día que el de hacía un año, dos años, tres años o más atrás. Sin duda era el mismo día, el mismo mes, el mismo número. Con el mismo número de horas, vaya coincidencia.

-Oi, Yamazaki-kun ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Kondo observando el pesado archivo que le había presentado su espía.

-Hai, Kondo-san. Tengo una fuente muy confiable-

-Pero, Yamazaki-kun…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué trajiste una investigación de 473 hojas si solo te pedía una fecha? Además, las otras hojas están llenas sobre temas acerca de bádminton…-

-¡Gomen, Kyokuchou- exclamó y saltó de inmediato el espía de su lugar, quitando del archivo todas aquellas hojas _aparentemente _inútiles.

En eso, el shoji de la habitación del comandante se abrió y una voz desde la puerta respondió la pregunta sin respuesta de Kondo Isao.

-Parece que Yamazaki-kun ha usado el presupuesto de la misión que se le ha asignado, para imprimir el primer volumen de _Bádminton para tontos_ que vi en su computadora portátil-

-¡Es el segundo volumen!- corrigió ofendido el espía. _Uh oh. _Tarde se dio cuenta de que se había delatado.

El susodicho se congeló en su lugar y empezó a sudar en una cantidad considerable antes de girar su cabeza lentamente hacia el hombre en la puerta.

-Hijikata…san-

El adicto a la mayonesa terminó de entrar y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su intento de espía.

-Puedes irte, Yamazaki. Solo recuérdame hacerte cometer seppuku cuando todo esto acabe- dijo el Vice comandante.

En menos de un segundo, el otro ya había desaparecido. Nada dispuesto a recordarle semejante castigo a su jefe.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es?-

Kondo revisó de nuevo la única página útil de aquél informe.

-Mañana-

* * *

Sougo estaba dormido tranquilamente, teniendo un sueño maravilloso sobre matar a Hijikata de mil y un formas. Todas y cada una de ellas tan dolorosas como la anterior. Incluso había algunas que nunca había considerado pero que a partir de ahora podía empezar a poner en práctica. Todo iba bien hasta que una molesta voz interrumpió su cuadragésimo tercer asesinato de Hijikata, y lo hizo volver a la cruda realidad.

-Oi, Sougo. Levántate, tienes patrulla hoy-

Con toda la pereza del mundo, el joven castaño se quitó la máscara roja con la que dormía y miró al hombre que le hablaba.

-Hijikata-san, ¿No se supone estabas muerto?-

Una vena saltó de la frente el mayor.

-¡Maldito sádico, aunque pase en tus sueños no significa que se haga realidad!- gritó Hijikata

-¿Apostamos?-

Sougo tenía la bazooka sobre su hombro y ésta se empezaba a cargar.

* * *

_**¡Kaboom!**_

El ruido de una explosión se escuchó en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, pero en lugar de que una organización normal se movilizara de inmediato a ver la fuente de todo ese desastre, su comandante miró indiferente hacia la columna de humo.

-Sougo ya está despierto- comentó

Los demás hombres asintieron.

-¡Bien, todos a sus puestos!- gritó Kondo con una gran sonrisa, emocionado como hacía tiempo no se veía.

Y su orden fue obedecida de inmediato, cuando todos comenzaron a correr hacia el comedor a tomar los lugares ensayados durante toda la noche.

-¿Todos listos?- preguntó a todos en general, tomando su puesto al escuchar los pasos de dos personas acercarse.

Entonces, el shoji se deslizó abierto y el dúo de los eternos conflictos entró. Sougo pasó primero, tratando de cerrar el shoji tras de sí en la cara de Hijikata.

-¿Qué es esto?- El Shinsengumi entero sonrió tirando papeles de colores al aire y comenzando a cantar -Oi, Yamazaki ¿Por qué no estás usando la chaqueta del uniforme del Shinsengumi?- preguntó el sádico.

Las sonrisas de los miembros del Shinsengumi se congelaron en una escena de incredulidad. Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre todos ellos, el cual fue interrumpido por la explosión de un globo de las decenas que había.

-¡SOUGO!- lloró Kondou saliendo detrás de los miembros el Shinsen y abrazando al joven con gran fuerza. Casi sacándole los ojos como a un muñeco que puedes aplastar -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sougo!- felicitó.

El joven sádico parpadeó un par de veces, un poco sorprendido.

-Pero, Kondo-san hoy…-

-¡Calla, calla! ¡Yo sé que no te gusta festejar tu cumpleaños pero no podíamos dejar pasar esta fecha tan importante!- exclamó con felicidad el comandante mientras guiaba a su joven capitán a una mesa, empujándolo por los hombros.

El Shisengumi reasumió los gritos de festejo y la lluvia de papeles multicolores. Yamazaki incluso logró poner un gorrito de cono en la cabeza e Sougo **–**_apenas escapando vivo- _, mientras lo sentaban en la mesa principal frente al pastel cubierto por una caja.

-¡Oi, Kondo-san…!-

-Nada de Kondo-san, Sougo. Celebremos como se debe por primera vez en varios años- sugirió el hombre. -¡Oi, Toshi. Acércate que no muerde!-

-No pueden estar seguros de eso- comentó el festejado con una mirada asesina en dirección a Hijikata. La cual, el otro regresó con una mirada e reto.

-Maa, maa ¡Primero, Sougo, debes apagar las velitas de tu pastel!- Kondo levantó la caja que cubría el objeto mencionado, revelando una verdadera obra de arte.

-¡Kondo-san!- exclamó Sougo con algo que parecía alegría –Esto es…-

-¡Kondo-san!- reclamó de inmediato Hijikata, al mirar el pastel. Dejó caer el cigarro de su boca mientras se acercaba más a la mesa.

El delicioso postre era totalmente blanco y rectangular, con una imagen adornando el centro, hecha de distintos dulces y caramelos. Tan hermosa y cuidadosamente hecha que parecía pecado comerlo.

-¡Arigato, Kondo-san!-

-¡¿Alguien podría explicarme esto?- Hijikata rompió la escena con un grito indignado que hizo que los pájaros en el techo el cuartel del Shinsen volaran.

-Ora, Toshi. Yo mandé a Yamazaki-kun a la pastelería para que me hicieran esa foto-

Hijikata se giró hacia Yamazaki en modo malvado, el espía trató de poner a todo el Shinsengumi entre ellos.

-¡Kondo!- reclamó el Fukuchou, anotando mentalmente el asesinar a Yamazaki dos veces. -¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?-

-Toshi, es el cumpleaños de Sougo. Una vez al año no hace daño- se encogió de hombros el comandante –Además, ¿No quedó lindo?- exclamó con grandes lágrimas en los ojos –¡Ese pastelero es una artista! Mira que con solo un foto poder hacer eso-

Un ki asesino se esparcía por la habitación.

_¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría mandar a hacer un pastel con esa imagen? _Sougo atravesando con una katana a Hijikata, mermelada de fresa haciendo de la sangre que brotaba en todas direcciones.

-¡Kyokuchou!- llamó Yamazaki desde fuera, por su propia seguridad. -¡En realidad el pastelero no me aceptó la foto, dijo que esa escena era tan común que solo tenía que imaginar que Okita Tai-cho lograba alguno de sus intentos de asesinato!-

Aparte de Yamazaki, el pastelero estaba también en la lista negra de Hijikata.

-Ora, Sougo. Pide un deseo y sopla las velas-

El Shinsengumi cayó en total y expectante silencio, observando al sádico capitán completar el ritual.

-Ya- comentó. Y todos estallaron en nuevos vítores y lluvia de papeles multicolores.

-¿Qué pidió, Okita Tai-cho?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Si lo digo, no se hará realidad-

El festejado sonrió sádicamente y miró de reojo a Hijikata. La mayoría notó ese movimiento así que no hubo necesidad de decirlo. Kondo sintió la corriente eléctrica entre esos dos así que optó por interrumpir la conexión.

-¡Hora de los regalos!-

Si había algo que le gustaba a un sádico, más que tratar de hacer sufrir a otro, digo… a otros, eran los regalos. Y una organización como el Shinsengumi que le tenía tanto mied…respeto, tenían que darle regalos buenos. _Si no querían terminar con un proyectil de bazooka en el trasero. _

-¡Oi, Sougo. Primero el mío!- propuso Kondo emocionado sacando un gran paquete color _rojo sangre de Hijikata. _

El capitán tiró del listón y los cuatro lados de la caja cayeron hacia los lados, revelando el interior.

-¡Arigato, Kondo-san!-

Hubo miradas incrédulas de los miembros del Shinsengumi que corearon sorprendidos:

-¡¿ES LA NEO ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA?-

Un brillo malvadamente feliz bailaba en los ojos de Sougo. Kondo sonreía orgulloso de poder haber sorprendido a sus subordinados y al joven, por lo menos hasta que sintió el aliento de Hijikata en su cuello, su respiración se escuchaba peligrosa.

-¿Por qué-le-regalaste-eso?-

Kondo tragó dificultosamente al mismo tiempo que con la mirada pedía ayuda de los demás, para que le ayudaran a inventar una excusa. Por lo menos hasta que se acordó de una.

-Coff coff, Control Vehicular, Toshi- sonrió como modelo de portada de revista –El Shinsengumi debe tener lo último en tecnología para el cumplimiento de su deber de la mejor manera posible-

El Fukuchou suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sacó un cigarrillo para continuar mirando.

-¡Okita-san, ahora el mío!- gritó Yamazaki. Puso frente al sádico capitán un gran paquete de tamaño natural color _café intestinos de Hijikata. _

Haló de nuevo del listón, dejando ver el presente.

Si Hijikata no hubiera estado sosteniendo su cigarrillo, lo hubiera succionado por la boca con la sorpresa, al ver lo que Yamazaki había traído.

-¡Ora, Toshi! Nunca me dijiste que tenías un gemelo- celebró el comandante riéndose y palmeando la espalda del otro. Una mirada asesina bastó para callarlo, pero no para detener a Sougo quien se dirigía al muñeco de tamaño natural, idéntico a Hijikata, para inspeccionarlo de cerca.

Mientras el Fukuchou aplastaba la cabeza de Yamazaki contra el suelo, Sougo le dio varias vueltas al muñeco y se detuvo cuando lo revisaba por detrás, con una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Sougo?- preguntó Kondo. Hijikata dejó de torturar a su espía.

-Alguien le ha robado las nalgas al muñeco- reclamó el sádico, pero en un rápido movimiento apareció a lado de Hijikata y comparó –Ah, Gomen. Así es-

Por más que se intentó, los miembros del Shinsengumi estallaron a carcajadas a pesar de la cara endemoniada de su superior, que se había puesto color _rojo sangre de Hijikata _hasta las orejas. Haciendo que el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca se prendiera y convirtiera en cenizas en 1.5 segundos.

…_Después de Sentenciar a toda la Organización al seppuku…_

-En realidad es una gran copia de ti, Toshi- admitió Kondo-san con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

-Viene con un bote de mayonesa integrado- susurró Yamazaki mientras vendaba su cara. Sougo sin embargo siguió mirando valorativamente al mueco.

-Oi, Yamazaki. ¿Es resistente?- preguntó

-Hai. Lo pedí reforzado para que pudiera hacerle todo lo que quisiera…- contestó muy animado el espía, pero escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas –Así ya no le tendría que hacer nada a nuestro querido y respetado Fukuchou-

Eso no terminaba de convencer al capitán.

-Hay que probarlo- en un invisible movimiento tenía su nueva ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA sobre el hombro, y todos los hombres que estaban detrás del muñeco se quitaron por su propio bien. Pero en eso, Sougo se giró hacia la izquierda y disparó su nueva ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA sin dudar.

-¡Oi, Bak…!-

_**¡Kabooom!**_

El humo se esparció, y se pudo ver un gran hoyo en el suelo que podía llegar a América (no, a China no) y Hijikata apenas unos centímetros más lejos del lugar de impacto.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS INTENTABAS HACER?- gritó el Vice comandante agitando ambas manos en el aire.

-Gomen, Hijikata-san. Te confundí con el muñeco-

El Fukuchou miró de reojo a su espía prometiendo muerte y dolor.

_.:Rellenado el hoyo hasta América, exactamente a México:._

Los demás miembros comenzaron a presentar sus regalos ante el capitán, y con cada uno que pasaba el tic en el ojo de Hijikata se hacía más evidente y su lista de víctimas crecía.

-¡Una colección de pólvora China!-

-¡Minas de tierra a control remoto!-

-¡Muñecos vudú tamaño bolsillo de Hijikata!-

-¡Una ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA!

¿Eh?

-Oi, Kondo-san.

-¿Si, Toshi?-

-¿Por qué le compraste al mocoso _**dos **_de esas cosas?-

-Es que cuando le di _comprar _en la página de internet de la tienda, se trabó. Jeje, y lo volví a hacer, resultó que la primera sí había sido comprada-

-¿Cuánto costó una de esas cosas?

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

-No-

-Solo te tengo que informar, que desde mañana el Shinsengumi tendrá una comida al día-

-¡Bak…!

Y demás regalos siguieron pasando, incluso llegaron algunos por correo.

-Este es del viejo Matsudaira- comentó Kondo mientras sacaba el regalo que le había mandado el superior, un gran paquete color _verde sesos de Hijikata._

Los cuatro lados del regalo cayeron, revelando…

-!Otra ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA!-

-!¿Acaso no podían comprar otra cosa?- exclamó Hijikata tirando de su cabello.

-Ora, Toshi. No te pongas celoso, en tu cumpleaños te regalaré una-

-Esta es diferente- les informó Sougo a todos –Miren-

El sádico apuntó al techo de la habitación y disparó, pero el proyectil –Por un extraño y endemoniado motivo- se giró en pleno aire y fue tras Hijikata.

De nuevo había un hoyo hasta México en el suelo del cuartel del Shinsengumi. Se podía escuchar el Mariachi.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamó un muy sulfurado Vice-comandante.

-Es la ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA FACE RECOGNITION-

-¿Y QUÉ ENDEMONIADA COSA ES?-

-Reconoce rostros- sentenció Sougo con total monotonía –Venía programada ya con el de Hijikata-san

Matsudaira se agregaba a la lista de personas que Hijikata Toshirou quería asesinar.

Kondo escondió la nota que venía con el regalo:

_Oi, Kondo. La ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA FACE RECOGNITION me costó un ojo de la cara, tendrás que reducirle una comida a tus hombres. _

_Matsu._

El jefe de jefes no sabía que el Shinsengumi nada más tenía una comida al día por los últimos sucesos.

Y gracias a Kami los regalos terminaron con 2 ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA, 1 ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA FACE RECOGNITION, muñecos vudú, pólvora, minas, cámaras de espionaje, más muñecos vudú, una membrecía de un año en la tienda de armas, un tablero de tiro al blanco personalizado con el rostro de Hijikata, los 7 Volúmenes de "Torturando a la Gente"…

-¡Kyokuchou, correo!-

Llegó un pequeño paquete color _blanco como la luz al final del túnel en la muerte de Hijikata. _

_De tu amigo Jigzaw. _Venía firmado.

Era un CD. Un CD con una película, titulada "_Hijikata Toshirou, el traidor" _venía con un pequeño tráiler que invitaba a todos los presentes a ver la película. Se vieron varias escenas de Hijikata y Sougo tratando de romper una cadena, corriendo, mirando un televisor y luego…sangre.

-¡HAY QUE VERLA!- propuso Kondo, Hijikata partió el DVD en dos con su katana. Pero Sougo continuó leyendo la nota:

_Posdata: Subí la película en internet n.n_

Hijikata no sabía qué hacer ya. Creyó que el día por fin acababa, que los regalos habían acabado y que gracias a Kami no tendría que soportar otra vez eso hasta el próximo año, pero.

-¡Kyokuchou, correo!-

El cartero subía de posición en la lista de víctimas de Hijikata. Y el miembro del Shinsen que gritaba esas noticias, también. Esta vez eran tres paquetes, algo pequeños para alivio de Hijikata, pero cuando Sougo dijo en alto el nombre de quien los había mandado:

-Son del Yorozuya…-

No podía significar nada bueno ¿O sí? No tenía tanta suerte.

_De: Sakata Gintoki_

_Para: Yukishiro Enishi-kun_

-¿No es para Sougo?- preguntó Kondo.

Pero el joven capitán continuó abriendo el paquete, encontrándose con una linda sorpresa.

-El jefe y la JUMP- musitó Sougo como algo predecible, pero había algo más. _Otra _pequeña nota dentro.

"_Makoto Shishio-kun, esta revista de la JUMP es especial. Tuve que recurrir a Nobuhiro Watsu** para que me dibujara un Doujinshi sobre ti logrando tu cometido con el Mayo. Disfrútala"_

Sougo comenzó a hojear el volumen, deleitándose con las excelentes escenas que había. Violencia sin censura, muy bonito.

-Okita Tai-cho, ¿No le mandaron más copias de ese volumen?-

Por su puesto, el atrevido hombre que se atrevió a comentarlo, fue casi decapitado en el instante. Sougo dejó volumen de lado, tomando otro paquete del Yorozuya:

_De: Kagura_

_Para: El sádico_

Sougo lo abrió sin retrasos y vio el _interesante _interior. Una foto de Kagura con mirada de autosuficiente, firmada: _Sádico, si creíste que te regalaría algo estás equivocado. _Debajo venía otra foto de Kagura sacando la lengua, burlándose de Sougo.

-Siguiente…- pidió el capitán, como si el regalo de la china nunca hubiera pasado.

Pusieron frente a él, el último.

_De: Shinpachi_

_Para: Okita-san_

Era el primero que escribía una tarjeta de regalo decente. Abrió la caja y… puso la ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA sobre su hombro, apuntando directamente a la caja color _azul Hijikata asfixiándose. _La cual fue mandada hasta México en el gran hoyo que hizo el arma de Sougo.

-Oi, Sougo ¿Qué había dentro de la caja?-

Una mirada de indiferencia giró hacia Kondo.

-Calcetines-

-¡Está bien, creo que esos eran todos!- cambió rápidamente de tema el Kyokuchou, es hora de comer.

Y gustosos todos comenzaron con el banquete, bebieron sake hasta caerse de borrachos y cantaron tan desafinados como Sougo decía que era Hijikata en la ducha. Había sido un largo día, todos se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

-¡Ah, Kondo-san!- llamó la atención el festejado –Recordé algo que tenía que decir-

-Dime, Sougo-

Hubo un silencio mientras todos esperaban que el sádico capitán hablara.

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños-

-¡SI LO ES!- contradijo Yamazaki de inmediato, temiendo represalias –Eso decía en la red social de Okita-san

-Yamazaki-kun, no deberías creer en la información de la red- contestó con voz monótona el _¿Festejado? _–Toda la información ahí es falsa, excepto por la foto de Hijikata dormido con un osito blanco de felpa-

Y con eso, el sádico se retiró. Dejando a todos sumidos en un aura oscura, mientras se giraban al responsable de todo.

Yamazaki sabía que esta vez, ni su armadura lo protegería, cuando todos se fueron encima de él con la katana en mano y todas las intenciones de hacerle daño.

Kondo y Hijikata se miraron sin decir nada, una leve sonrisa en los labios del comandante.

-Sabía que diría algo para tratar de desmentirnos- susurró

-¿Y por qué no lo contradijiste?- preguntó Hijikata sacando un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Sougo es feliz si cree que nos engañó, desde lo de Mitsuba no le gustan los eventos grandes y las celebraciones-

-Mmm-

-¿Y tú que le regalaste Toshi?-

-Mmmmm…-

* * *

Sougo llegó a su habitación, aunque odiaba que los demás se preocuparan por recordar una estúpida fecha como lo era su cumpleaños, debía admitir que desde hacía algún tiempo no se relajaba tanto. Y los regalos habían sido muy buenos. A excepción del Mayo adicto que no le regaló nad…

Una enorme caja estaba en el centro de la habitación. Un gran listón arriba, tiró de él, rebelando:

ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA FACE RECOGNITION AUTOMATIC

Se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, antes de permitir una vaga sonrisa cruzar su rostro, y cerró el shoji tras de sí.

* * *

_No quiero saber cómo se las arreglará el Shinsengumi después de las 4 ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA, (Face recognition y Face recognition automatic)_

_n.n_

_Ahora si, me despido._

_Dejen review si quieren una ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG BAZOOKA!_

_any_


End file.
